(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable air purifying apparatus, and more particularly to an air purifier that utilizes electronic circuit combinations to generate a high frequency, high voltage pulse current that may harmonize with a discharge electrode of a portable anion generator and may be transmitted back to the anion generator for generating many anions that will react with and decompose viruses in the air, thereby purifying the air surrounding the user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In densely populated industrial and commercial sites, pollutants and viruses using air as their medium are everywhere. They are the causes of various infectious diseases, allergy, or chronic diseases.
There have been developed air purifiers for installation in air conditioners to help purify air and kill germs in the air so as to provide fresh indoor air. However, in places like hospitals, stations, and department stores where there are crowds of people, the above-mentioned air purifiers that are fixedly installed are of no use. It is therefore desirable to have a portable air purifier that can purify the surrounding air to ward off viruses and pollutants floating in the air.